


Icy, Isn't It?

by fanwit



Series: 25 Days of Sevart [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Does it matter?, Established Relationship, Ice Skating, M/M, THERES MORE KISSING IN THIS ONE GUYS, like two!!, one might ask me 'I thought his name was Cador?', to that I say:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Arthur, Severus and Madoc go ice skating.





	Icy, Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd give the third brother a new name! :) An original name that I didn't borrow from another fic haha. Hit me up on [tumblr](http://fanwit.tumblr.com).

Arthur swears again as he nearly slips on the ice.

"You're really bad at this," Severus says with a huge grin.

"Oh hush." Arthur steadies himself again and makes his way over to Severus. He grabs Severus' hand. "Don't fall."

Severus snorts and they start circling the rink. Arthur's brother, Madoc, passes them _again_ and shakes his head at Arthur. Yeah, so what if Arthur's won a few skating competitions? It's been years, it's believable he could get rusty.

When Madoc passes them for the third time, Severus waves him down.

"How come you're better at this than him?"

Madoc looks over to Arthur who's shaking his head vigorously. Madoc sighs and looks back at Severus.

Madoc does a twirl and says, "Magic." He claps and skates off much faster than before.

"Why did I expect a straight answer?" Severus muses quietly and Arthur squeezes his hand.

"We can go faster, if you'd like," Arthur says. "Sway a bit with the music."

"I don't want you to fall."

"It's fine, I haven't in a while so let's speed up!" Arthur pushes against the ice and pulls Severus gently. They do a few laps and it's nice, Arthur's never really skated with another person like this. Mostly, they just skated around each other and did some lifts. Arthur wonders if he could still do that. Probably not.

"I think I'll go get some drinks," Severus says finally. His cheeks are red and he looks a bit tired.

"Oh, sure." Arthur's a bit disappointed. He would've liked to skate a bit longer.

"You can go without me, I'll watch." Severus pats Arthur's shoulder. "Enjoying it?"

"Yeah."

“Want hot cocoa?”

“Sounds good.”

Severus grins, leans in for a kiss then skates off in the direction of the doors.

Madoc goes roaring by, "TAG, YOU'RE IT!" and speeds off. Arthur scowls in his direction. Honestly, just because the rink was a bit empty now didn't mean it was completely safe to be horsing around like this. A quick glance around confirms no kids to accidentally plow over.

Madoc comes around again and blows a raspberry at Arthur. Sometimes it was hard to believe Madoc was in his forties. Arthur sighs and shakes his head. He isn't playing this. Madoc, from across the rink, slams into the rink wall and spins to lean back against it.

"Oi, Art, whoever's it has to buy soft pretzels!" 

Oh no, he wasn't shelling out money for that. Arthur takes off and Madoc pushes himself off the wall.

Arthur's managed to get in front of Madoc and is skating backwards while they're arguing over who was it.

"We can't just hold onto each other!" Madoc argues. "Technically, I grabbed you _so_ you're it!"

"But if we're still touching then it's going back and forth!"

"No, no, no, how are we supposed to decide who's it then?!"

"I actually tagged you so you're it."

"No, I _am_ not!"

Madoc pushes away and Arthur goes flying backwards. He does a spin and smacks Madoc on his shoulder and speeds off.

"Cheater!"

Arthur just does a spinning jump in response and sticks his tongue out at Madoc after landing.

"Guys, we probably should wrap this up." It's Severus from behind the glass. Oops, Arthur's forgotten he was pretending to be bad at this.

"Ugh, now I have to get you guys soft pretzels," Madoc whines.

"Don't be a sore sport, you're the one who came up with that idea." Arthur steps off the rink and onto the foam matted floor. They sit down on the bench and Severus kneels down to help untie Arthur's skates.

"You tie these knots too tight," Severus mutters, picking at the laces.

"Habit," Arthur says. Skates were supposed to be tight. It also isn't fun having to retie his kids' shoes multiple times and it's even less fun to have shoes hitting anybody when they were on brooms.

"So, looked like you were pretty good out on the ice."

"He used to compete in figure skating," Madoc jumps in. "Won a lot!"

Severus looks up at Arthur amusedly.

"I didn't win all that often..." Arthur takes off his helmet and looks over to Madoc. His hair's an absolute mess. Arthur reaches out and begins smoothing it down.

"Mum's got pictures." Madoc drops his skates down with a clatter and begins digging in his coat's pockets. "Mostly Muggle pictures, mind."

Severus puts Arthur's shoes onto Arthur's lap and stands up. "I'd like to see that."

Madoc pulls out his wallet. "After pretzels?"

"Only if Arthur pays for drinks this time around."

"I didn't drink anything!" Arthur puts his shoes on quickly and looks up at Severus.

"Yeah, I had to drink it by myself, prick."

"Sounds fair!" Madoc shoots Arthur a huge shit-eating grin. "Arthur's a sore loser, anyhow, he's got to learn sportsmanship."

Arthur gasps. "Oi, I could've beaten you a whole lotta sooner, be grateful I let it drag out that long."

"You're losing your pretzel privileges."

Arthur laughs, stands up and puts an arm around Severus. “I’ll pay for drinks if that’s what it takes to have pretzels.” Severus leans in for another kiss and Madoc groans.

“I’ll pay for everything if you swear to not be that lovey-dovey in front of me again.”

“Deal!” Arthur picks up both pairs of skates and they start for the exit.


End file.
